Edge Of Love
by JyBLsKkJJlovers
Summary: chap 1 update , Yunho menemukan sebuah kardus didepan apartemenya .. apa isinya ? Kenapa sosok cantik bak malaikat ada disebuah tempat yang tak terduga , siapa kah dia ? Yunjae , Yaoi , just read and review


Author. : Bloody Rose

Cast. : YunJae alias emak ama babe gue yang T.O.P punya ..

Other cast: siapalagi kalo bukan si duckbutt suamiku yang seksi , si jidat mesum chunnie .. Si tukang makan alias kulkas a.k.a changmin .. Dan juga .. Si epil Kyu ..

Genre. : maksud hati membuat angst .. Tapi apa daya readers yang nentuin..

Ratting. :T-M

Type. : Yaoi punya .. Boy x Boy jadii gak suka ya get out (joged2 ala JYJ)

Annyeong .. Perkenalkan Kalo nikah ama duckbutt nama ku jadi kim jie riem (gak ada yang nanya ) .. Aku adalah kaka dari changmin dan anak tertua YunJae .. Chunnie adalah selingkuhan ku kalo duckbutt sedang tour #siapin golok.. FF ini tercipta waktu aku sedang emosi dan tiduran,,,  
Gak usah banyak cap cus go go go to my ep ep ..

.

.

Author PoV

"Annyeongggggg! Pagi yang cerahhhhh ! " Teriak yunho semangat .. Dengan merapatkan jaketnya karena hawa dingin menyerang .. Walau hari masih subuh dia harus pergi bekerja ..

Dengan bersiul2 senang dia berjalan bergegas menuju skuter ичα .. Saat akan menyalakan skuter .. Yunho melihat sebuah kardus besar tergeletak begitu saja disebelah skuternya ..

"Siapa yang menaruh kardus ini disini? " Yunho menengok kesana kemari tapi disekitarnya tidak kelihatan seorang pun .. Karena penasaran dia pun ingin melihat isi kardus itu .. Tapi kardus itu penuh dengan selotip ..

"Upss berat sekali " kata Yunho sambil mencoba mengangkat kardus itu .. Mau tak mau yunho menyeret kardus itu kearah tempat tinggal sewaan ичα ..

"Annyeong Yunho .. apa itu ? " Seru suara melengking milik namja imut tetangganya bernama kim junsu ..

" Molla .. Aku menemukanya didekat skuterku .. Kau mau kemana su~ie ? " Yunho heran melihat sepagi ini junsu sudah rapi biasanya dia bangun siang ..

"Hari ini aku akan ke luar kota dengan kekasihku .. Kau juga harusnya bersenang2 yunho .. Carilah pacar ... "

"Pacar ? Siapa yang mau denganku ? " Tanya yunho sambil garuk2 kepalanya yang tidak gatal .. #aku mau be yuk yuk (direjem emak )

" Hemm .. Tubuhmu bagus wajahmu ganteng.. Pasti banyak yeoja yang tertarik padamu .. Carilah okey.. Kka aku mau pergi dulu ne .. Yoochun sudah menungguku .. "

Sepeninggal junsu , Yunho bergegas masuk kedalam rumah sambil menyeret kardus yang salah tempat tadi .. Karena penasaran dia bergegas membuka kardus itu cepat2 ..

Mata ичα melotot terperangah melihat isi kardus itu .. Seseorang yang cantik .. Tapi matanya terpejam ..

Pelan2 disentuh ичα tubuh itu .. Tak bergerak tapi hangat .. Mata ичα terpejam .. Tapi tak bernafas ..  
.

.

.

Yunho PoV  
.

.

"Makhluk apa ini aneh .. Manusia tapi matanya terpejam .. Hangat tapi tak bernafas .. " Aku menggoyang2kan tubuhnya sambil berharap dia membuka matanya .. Tapi tetap tidak bergeming ..  
Kuangkat tubuhnya ..dan ku tidurkan di ranjangku .. Ku amati dirinya .. Sangat cantik .. Pipinya yang lembut .. Bulu matanya yang lentik, bibir pink ичα yang mengundang .. Setelah kuamat2i ternyata dia seorang namja .. Aku sangat kagum ada namja secantik ini ..

Kucoba berbagai cara membangunkan dia .. Namun sama sekali tak ada respon ..

" Ukhh .. Kamu agak bau .. Aku mandikan ne .. "

Kusiapkan air panas .. Kulepas pakaianya satu per satu, sambil menahan gairahku yang tiba2 muncul akibat tubuh mulusnya .. Pelan2 kuangkat dia ke dalam bathub mandiku .. Lalu kubasuh pelan2 tubuhnya .. Benar2 seperti yeoja .. Kulit seputih susu .. Dengan tubuhnya yang benar2 sempurna .. Aku berusaha mati2 an menelan salivaku ..

"Mirotic Song"  
Ponselku berdering .. Kutinggalkan dirinya .. Dan bergegas mengangkat telp ternyata dari bosku .. Akhirnya dengan sedikit diceramahi aku dapat ijin tidak masuk kerja .. Tadinya aku bukan tipe orang seperti itu.. Melihat namja cantik itu entah kenapa aku jadi tertarik ..

Aku berjalan ke arah kamar mandi .. Tapi terhenti ketika aku melihat kertas yang dibungkus plastik di dalam kardus .. Ku amati .. Ku baca perlahan .. Walaupun aku tidak paham tapi kertas itu menunjukan bagaimana cara kerja menghidupkan "dia" ..

Kuangkat dia dari bathub .. Dan kubaringkan ke ranjangku .. Sambil ku usap dengan handuk .. Kuberi piama ku yang agak kebesaran padanya .. Ku balikan tubuhnya .. Ku tekan halus punggungnya .. Tiba2 tubuhnya seperti kejang dan menyentak .. Aku mundur perlahan .. Dia membuka matanya .. Dia bangun dan tersenyum manis sekali ..

"Annyeong .. Siapa namamu ? "

.

.

.

Jae Joong PoV  
.

.

Aku hidup? Benarkah aku hidup ? Kukira aku sudah mati .. Aku mengamati namja didepan ku .. Wajahnya sangat ganteng.. Mata musangnya yang menatapku intens .. Bibirnya yang berbentuk hati itu .. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum ..

" Annyeong , siapa namamu ? " Tanyaku penasaran .. Siapa namja yang menghidupkan aku..

" hai.. Yunho imnida .. Aku mau tanya kau itu sebenarnya makhluk apa ? "

" Aku manusia kok sama sepertimu .. Ada hal2 yang tidak bisa di nalar di dunia ini,,"ku jawab sambil terkekeh pelan ..

"Bagaimana kau seorang manusia .. jika menghidupkan mu harus menekan punggungmu dengan cara yang tepat ? " Tanya ичα penasaran ..

"Mollayo " sahutku sambil mengangkat bahu..

Aku beringsut mendekatinya ..

"Akuu laparrrrrrrr yunnie " lenguhku manja .. Kutarik2 ujung bajunya karena dia masih menatap ku kebingungan ..

Dia mengerjab2 matanya sangat menggemaskan .. Kuraih pinggangnya dan menarik ичα mendekat padaku..

"Gendongggggg.. " ujarku manja ..  
Tubuhku diraihnya dan digendong ala bridal style ..didudukanya tubuhku disofa .. Rumahnya mungil tapi aku suka khas aroma apel ичα ..

"Mau makan apa ? Hemm.. Aku harus memanggil mu apa ? Siapa namamu ? " Tanya ичα sambil membuka buku resep makanan ..

" Namaku .. Hemmm.. Kau bisa memanggilku jae joong.. Tapi aku kan sudah memanggil kau yunnie itu nama panggilan ku untukmu .. Maka kau harus memanggilku dengan panggilan khusus hanya untuku .." Ujar ku sambil mempoutkan bibirku ..  
Kulihat dia melihatku sambil menelan saliva ичα susah payah ..

.

.

Yunho PoV  
.

.

Kulihat bibirnya pink cerry ичα itu dipoutkan .. Benar2 mengundang .. Susah payah kutelan salivaku .. Benar2 namja cantik itu membuatku hilang kendali .. Mata hazel ичα menatapku berharap ..

" Ehmm.. Joongie .. Ah boojaejoongie ne ? " Tanyaku meminta pendapatnya ..

Kulihat wajahnya berubah cerah dan tersenyum sangat manis ..

"Ahhhhhh aku suka .. Boojaejoongie ..hihihihi" katanya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tanganya .. Aigooo sangat yeoppo ..  
Kutinggalkan buku resep itu .. Perlahan aku berjalan ke arah ичα .. Aku duduk disebelahnya .. Dia menatap ku bingung.. Kutarik tangannya dan kuraih lehernya mendekat padaku..

CHUU~

Ku cium bibir yang selalu menggodaku itu.. Lembut dan manis .. Kutekan lebih dalam lagi.. Kugigit bibir bawahnya agar membuka .. Lalu kumasukan lidahku mendominasi permainan .. Saliva kami saling bercampur .. Aroma ичα benar2 memabukan ..

"Emmmm..cckcmmcmk ..mmmkkk"  
Kuangkat tubuhnya ku dudukan dipangkuan ku tanpa melepas ciuman kami ..

"Ee...pas..yun..see..sakk" katanya sambil berusaha mengambil nafas .. Setengah hati kulepas ciuman itu..kami mengatur napas,bertatapan, Sambil mengisi pasokan oksigen yang habis ..

Wajanya memerah menggemas kan .. Dia meletakan kepalanya bersandar di bahuku .. Tanganya memainkan kancing bajuku.. Wangi vanilla yang keluar dari tubuhnya benar2 membuatku hampir hilang kendali..

"Yunnie aku lapar .. "Serunya manja ..sambil mengelus dadaku..

"Mau makan apa boo.. Hem.. Aku tidak bisa memasak hanya ramen aja .. Mau ? " Tanyaku sambil menahan gairah atas sentuhanya di dadaku..

"Anniiyo.. Aku mau bubur yunnie .. " Kata ичα kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lagi.. Aishhhh membuatku gila ..

kutarik dagunya agar sejajar dengan ku .. Ku cium bibirnya seperti orang kelaparan ..

"Yun..mmmm..ckkckk..mppkk.."

kubaringkan tubuhnya disofa .. Kucium dengan ganas .. Sampai saliva menetes di pinggiran bibirnya .. Tanganku membuka piyama ичα .. Akhirnya kutemukan nipplenya yang berwarna pink itu .. Ku jilat dan kugigit pelan .. Dia menjerit..sambil terus meremas rambutku .. Kuciumi leher jenjangnya yang mulus dan sempurna ..

"Achh.. Yun.. Emmmm.. Acch" desahnya membuatku semakin bernapsu..

Ting Tong Ting Tong ...

Suara bel menyentakan ku ..  
Kutarik wajahku dari lehernya .. Dia membuka mata .. Dan menatapku sayu..membuatku ingin menyerangnya kembali..

Ting Tong Ting Tong ...

Suara bel itu benar2 menggangguku .. Kurapikan pakaianya dan kukecup sekilas keningnya .. Dan bergegas membuka pintu ..

"Hyungggggggggggggg ! "Teriak duo evil sambil memeluku bersamaan begitu aku membuka pintu ..

"Changminaaaa , kyuuchan .. Kok kalian ada disini? Bukanya kalian di mesir ? " Tanyaku surprise .. Sepasang kekasih suka petualang ini datang tiba2 ..

"Siapa yunnie ? " Tanya boo ku sambil menarik narik ujung bajuku dan bersembunyi dibelakangku ..

"Ah .. Boo .. Ini dongsaengku ..changmin .. Itu kekasih ичα kyucan.. "Ujarku sambil kukenalkan padanya ..

"Ehh hyung .. Kekasihmu eoh ? Aigoooo yeoppo " seru kyucan sambil memandang boo ku dengan tatapan iri..

"Haii aku changmin aku dongsaeng yunho hyung.. Kamu siapa ? Kekasih hyungku ? "

Joongie masih memegang erat bajuku .. Malu2 ..

"Gwenchana boo .. "Kutarik tangan dan merangkul pinggangnya ..

"Jae joong " ucapnya lirih sambil terus menunduk ..

"Aigooo hyung kekasihmu menggemaskan .. Awww..appoyo kyuchan .. " Jerit changmin saat pinggangnya dicubit tiba2

"Kau mau mati rupanya changmin !" Seru kyuchan benar2 cemburu ..

"Arra arra .. Kau tetap yang terbaik kyuchan .. Jangan marah ne chagii .. "

CHUU~

dengan cepat changmin mencium bibir kyu sampai wajahnya memerah ..

"Ckkckckkckck heh pasangan duo evil nyasar .. Ayo masuk .. Mau dipintu terus .." Ajaku sambil menggandeng tangan joongie ..

Mereka berdua masuk .. Si changmin tentu saja langsung menuju kulkas ku .. Dongsaengku satu itu memang food monster .. Si kyu sedang duduk manis sambil berkutat dengan psp kesayanganya ..

"Hyung..nyem..nyem..aku berencana ..nyem..nyemm.."

"Habiskan dulu makan mu kulkas .. Kau itu benar2 ..ckck " potongku kesal ..

"Begini hyung .. Kami berdua mau sebentar lagi mau pergi ke jepang untuk mendaki gunung fuji.. Kau mau ikut tidak ? "

"Hemm.." Jawabku ragu.. Aku menoleh menatap wajah yang ingin tau disampingku .. Biasanya aku selalu mau .. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini aku sangat malas .. Aku hanya ingin bersama ичα

"Annii.. Kayaknya aku dirumah saja min .. Kau dan kyu saja yang berangkat ne "

"Yakin .. Arraseo2 " jawab changmin maklum ..

Aku hanya tertawa pelan .. Menyembunyikan rasa malu karena dongsaengku satu itu tau apa yang kumaksud ..

" Ya udah hyung .. Kami mau check in di hotel dulu.. Gak mungkin kan nginep disini.. Annyeong Kakak ipar .. " Kata changmin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah jae joong genit ..

"YA! " Teriak aku dan kyu bersamaan ..

"Hahhahahhahahahhahhahhahhah" boo ku tertawa terbahak2 .. Wajah ичα memerah

Changmin di seret(?) Oleh kyu keluar .. setelah aku menutup pintu aku kembali ke sisi Boo

"kamu lapar chagi ? " Tanyaku padanya

Dia menganggukan kepala sambil memegang ujung bajuku.. Sungguh sangat imut tingkahnya .. "Aku ingin bubur"

"Aku akan membelikanya sebentar .. Kau tunggu sini ya .. Jangan kemana2" perintahku tegas..

Dia menganggukan kepala dengan semangat .. Lalu tersenyum .. Cantik sekali ..

Aku mengambil jaket dan kunci skuterku , kukecup keningnya sekilas..Dan bergegas pergi mencari makan..

.

.

.

JaeJoong PoV

.

.

Kutelusuri rumah mungil sederhana ini,Kulihat banyak foto yang dipajang didindingnya ..

Dia itu manusia yang begitu bodoh atau polos ? Hanya dengan bersikap manja padanya dia seakan luluh olehku

Apakah dia menyukai ku? Kurasa itu hanya dipermukaan saja .. Dia belum menyadari ичα .. Dan apa aku harus merasa kasihan ? Kurasa tidak .. Aku beruntung bisa bertemu namja polos seperti dia .. Dasar bodoh..

Kuambil salah satu pigura foto ичα yang sedang berpose tersenyum bersama dongsaengnya

Kuangkat. Pigura foto itu ..

PRANGGG !

Kubanting dengan keras ..

Sebentar lagi senyum itu tidak akan ada lagi namja bodoh..

Aku tersenyum puas memandang kaca pigura yang pecah menjadi serpihan dilantai..

.

.

TBC

Review Juseyo ^^


End file.
